


● Honour Me ● Honour You●

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Thor - Fandom
Genre: 2 long years, Asgard, Bruce - Freeform, Captain - Freeform, Chocolate, Cold, Concern, Friendship, Gay, Heartbeat, I Love You, Kissing, Little Sweet Pie, Lonely Sidewalk, Love, M/M, Migard, Miss you, Missing You, Mr Green, NO SEX PLEASE, Natasha - Freeform, Nick knows?, Nicknames, No Thunder?, Poetic, Question - Freeform, Rain, Rythm, Sad, Siting Alone, Song - Freeform, Startle, SteelMan, Thor - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, Worry, appear, care, cry, hood, hug, laying, male x male, moody, nick - Freeform, real love, share - Freeform, sing, steve - Freeform, surprise, tony - Freeform, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had left Steve for almost 2 years. First year was fine but up to the second year Steve almost lost his hope. He began to miss Thor so much and hope he would be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	● Honour Me ● Honour You●

● Honour Me ● Honour You● 

 

It was a lonely morning. Steve was in the dinning halls stirring the mug of coffee he had been holding. It was still warm in contrast with the cold stormy whether out there. Steve sigh as he looked out at the droplets of rain which wet the window pane like tears of the Gods above. 

 "Hey, Steve buddy, you alright?" Bruce asked as he poured the chocolate powder into the mug as he stood next to Steve gazing at his close friend. 

Steve who was lost in thoughts however didn't hear what the doctor had said. He kept on wondering about Thor. 2 years. 2 long years since Thor had gone. Sometimes,  Steve wonder alone asking himself if Thor had a girlfriend up there in Asgard. Steve and Thor had decided to keep this relationship as low as possible so that Fury won't kick Steve out of his job because of his love towards a man. Bruce Banner who had been standing there began to wonder and tap his friends shoulder. As if Steve was in thoughts, he startled and looked up running his palms around his hair smiling. 

 "What were you saying?" Steve asked as he looked up at Bruce causing Bruce to breathe the air out in annoyance but he manage to keep himself calm. 

  "You aright, buddy? You are getting moody since the past one year. What's wrong? You know we are all friends. We can help. Any diseases?" Bruce asked and Steve shooked his head as Bruce smile and pat his buddy gently.

  "No. Then is it a love bug? Some girl you couldn't get or anything?" Bruce asked again. Steve managed to crack a smile as he forced a laugh. 

  "Girl? Nah. Bruce nah. I am fine, Mr Green. Why don't you go up to your lab? Perhaps Tony already had some matters for you to do or settle with?" Steve said as Bruce smile at his friends reminder. 

  "Yup. We currently have a research going on. Hey, ya can always come up to us whenever ya need help. We can get a little rest from the Steel Man. At least I could. And he could get himself a good rest." Bruce said smiling as she nod goodbye with his head and began walking up back the stairs as he smile turning back one last time and move up using the elevator. Silence crept in again like the cold storm. Steve sat on the couch by the window. 

  "Thor? How are you? Could you at least give me a sign? A sign you are alive or something? You know I miss you. I really hope you know." Steve said sighing as a light tear slipped out form the corner of his eyes without him knowing. He had never felt lonely since the past two years but it was the starting of this year during the New Year's party where Thor didn't show up. He was hoping for a rumble of Thunder so that he could at least know what is happening to that God up there. 

"Thor? Well, we keep it that way then, since you like it. Be happy Thor." Steve said as he sighed and stood up taking the mug and walked back to his room. Steve began to take out a book as he read the book about the war and technology. Well, his mind wasn't all there. He sipped he chocolate drink again when he receive a call from the speakers.

"Everyone get on the deck. Director Fury would like to see us." Tony announced through the loudspeaker. Steve sighed. He walked up the deck and the long meeting did indeed drag him bored to death. 

Six hours later, Fury let them off and even offer to give them a dinner treat by calling a delivery. 

"Hey, Cap. What do you want?" Tony asked as he tapped the pad he was holding.

"Um... I don't want anything. Thanks Tony. I am tired." Steve said and disappeared into the corner of the room. 

Natasha looked up at all of them and they looked at each other. The whole team know there was something wrong with Steve. But they all didn't know what made him this upset. The sky had not faded. Rain is still dropping. 

"Perhaps time would tell." Fury said as he smile. 

Steve lay down on the bed looking out of the window again staring blankly until he sing softly the song as once Thor had sang to him, 

"Rain drops like the dew,   
Hurricane blew like a stew,   
As hot as the cold,   
The contra is there,   
But love,   
Will never break us apart." 

"Never apart." A soft but deep chorus was heard form behind causing Steve to jump as he turned behind seeing a hooded figure there.

"Thor?" Steve said pushing the sheets away and walked up to the figure hesitantly as he reached out to hold the hood but another hand grabbed him and swiftly removed the hood away and Steve was in joy. His eyes burst into tears, his hands wrapped tightly against the figure as the figure hugged him back. 

"I have missed you Little Sweet Pie." Thor said as he hugged Steve tightly and kissed his cheeks gently. He untangled himself form the excited Captain and looked into his eyes, "I have always heard your wish and no worries I have no lady in Asgard. I love you too much. I can even drop my honours for you." Thor said causing Steve to silence him with a soft passionate kiss. 

"No. I honour you and you honour me. We are bound to each other even if no one knows. My heart is yours and it only wants you. I would wait forever even if it cause my life." Steve said happily as he kissed Thor again. Thor smiled at his agitated lover and hugged him kissing him back as he leaned him on the wall pinning him like a prey.

"By Odin's beard, Steve, you never change little pie. I miss you so much. I know it's worth the wait. You know I love you. I love you so much." Thor said kissing Steve more and more causing Steve to moan as Steve submit himself willingly to the God of Thunder forgetting what had happend. They kissed and kissed tangle themself in a hug as they both removed their clothings and put on a light robe. Kissing was their duty tasting each other after a long two years. Thor smiled and looked up at Steve holding his cheeks as the moon began to appear.

"The starry night ache me,   
The silent stars blind me,   
Like thunder it urges and roar,   
And like flower it blooms beautiful,   
And the love will never fade,   
Even if Odin himself hates." Thor said happily. 

"If Odin himself hates,   
I would myself leaves,   
To prevent the pain of hearts,   
For wait was my only card,   
And I would forever be in a cart,   
With love, cards and hearts." Steve said and kissed Thor lightly and Thor embraced him happily as they lie beneath the moonlight watching the stars twinkle enjoying the moment they have listening to each other calm and soft heartbeats which beat rythmaticaly. 

And on the book lying in front of the window written by Steve,   
"Love never ends"

♡The End♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment. And kudos if you like it. Thank You.


End file.
